life at castle bleck
by dimentio charming magician96
Summary: self explanitory
1. Chapter 1

Life at castle bleck chapter 1

It was nighttime at castle bleck. All of the hallway lights were on. Dimentio56 couldn't sleep and he was drinking hot chocolate, and violet walked into the kitchen." hey." She said to him. She sat down and he made her a cup of hot chocolate. They sat there drinking hot chocolate and finally he spoke up." can't sleep can you?" he said. "nope." she answered. They sat there and then Mimi walked in in her pink pajamas "mmm, I can't sleep." she said as she yawned." Then join the club he he." Dimentio 56 said as he chuckled

Dimentio 56 and violet walked back to the room they and Ludwig shared. Mimi followed them and asked dimentio56 something.' "Can I sleep with you?" "Um, sure I guess." He said, mostly sleepy and a bit weirded out. He pulled up the covers and she clambered in. '" jeez did you a nightmare or something?" he said. She nodded. "What's the commotion luddy?" violet asked Ludwig." Don't know." "Oh, well, um what's the commotion dimmy? "She asked Dimentio56. "It seems Mimi had a nightmare and couldn't sleep." He said and pointed to Mimi." Oh, well remember Mimi it was just a dream." Mimi cuddled up to Dimentio56 and thought _jeez he sure is warm and cuddly._ He was a brother to her just like she was a sister to him.

The next morning everyone was at the table. For the first time ever Dimentio decided to make breakfast. He made Belgium waffles coated with raspberry syrup." Wow Dimentio you're cooking is better than mine." Nastasia said.

In the basement Ludwig and violet were playing Ping-Pong." You r going to lose luddy." The score was a tie, that is until Dimentio made the ball float over Ludwig's head and it flew across the room." yes I win." Violet shouted. Ludwig let it slide and he went to go watch Mr.L play the Wii.

Dimentio was reading a book. Mr. L was still playing the Wii while Ludwig was wondering what Dimentio was reading. "Whatcha reading?" he asked Dimentio." Mimi's diary." He said as he finished reading. Dimentio teleported away just as Mimi ran into the living room. "DIMENTIO WHERES MY DIARY!" she shouted as she chased him from room to room.

Later at dinner time dimentio56, nastasia, Mimi, Dimentio, violet, and Ludwig went on a triple date at the shroom café. Meanwhile Mr.L and count bleck were hiding in the bushes watching the whole thing." What's the point of this? "Count Bleck asked." I'm bored." Mr .L said as he ate chips." Yeah, I'm gonna get timpani and make this a date for eight." Count Bleck said as he walked away.

Mr.L just sat there and ate chips as he watched the date.

**My first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Life at castle bleck chapter2

**Disclaimer: I do not own song or Nintendo. Captinsparkles owns his/her song and Nintendo owns,, stuff. I own dimrntio56 (ME)**

**Violet: get on with it!**

**Me: where'd you come from?**

**Violet: HELL! MWHAHAHA! **

**ME: your herobrine in a disguise aren't you**

***turns back into herobrine*herobrine: yep, only god can save you now**

**Me:/kick player: herobrine**

**Minecraft: player cannot be found**

**Me: oh god it is you.*sinister smile*well I can't use notch, I could use jeb, but I'm gonna make this more fun*sinister laugh***

**Herobrine:*eyes grow as big as the moon* NO.**

**Me: yes, oh chuck Norris.**

**Chuck Norris:* runs after herobrine***

**Herobrine: until next time, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH H!*runs***

**Me: well R&R ~ciao**

Violet, Mimi, Dimentio, Ludwig, nastasia, and Mr. L passed by dimentio56's room (the one him, violet, and Ludwig share.)And they heard music. The door was open and they heard singing, it went like this:

*Musical Pause for Beginning*

I used to rule the world,  
chunks would load when  
I gave the word, now every  
night I go stow away,  
hide from the mobs I used to  
slay.

They once were terrified,  
every time I looked into  
their eye. Villagers would  
cheer my way, for a hero I  
was that's what they'd say.

One minute we had it all  
next our world began  
fall away from all that  
it once become, they all  
cried for my help but I  
stood there numb.

I gaze off into the boundless  
skyline, noteblock choirs playing  
in the sunshine, turn around  
pick up my sword and wield, the blade that once forced  
evil mobs to yield.

And hope one day that this chaos and  
destruction turns for the better. Never  
a bow in hand, that was when I ruled  
the land.

It was the creepers and the skeletons,  
blew down the doors and boxed us in, arrows  
whizzing by like streaks of light, I tried all that  
I could to stay and fight as the undead roamed  
the streets, families broken at my feet life its self-suspended by a thread, oh why was it that I wasn't  
dead.

I gaze off into the boundless skyline, noteblock  
choirs playing in the sunshine, turn around pick up  
my sword and wield, the blade once forced evil  
mobs to yield.

If this battle should make me slain, I know herobrine  
will call my name, better to take a stand, that  
was when I ruled the land.

I gaze off into the boundless skyline, noteblock  
choirs playing in the sunshine, turn around, pick up  
my sword and wield, the blade once forced evil  
mobs to yield.

If this battle should make me slain, I know Herobrine  
will call my name, better to take a stand, that  
was when I ruled the land.

*musical pause for ending*

They saw that Dimentio 56 had the computer on and he had looked up a music video entitled: fallen kingdom, but it was his voice they heard."Beautiful!"Mimi shouted as dimentio56 noticed that most of castle bleck was at his open doorway. "Gee thanks Mimi." He answered back." Jeez I didn't know you could sing."

"You even sing better than me." Ludwig said. "Wait you can sing, luddy?" Violet asked. Ludwig sings opera and then stops. Everyone is amazed." How about another song that I could join into like two amoeba's" Dimentio pleasantly asked." Fine a few more songs."Dimentio56 said and then played a music video on YouTube entitled: search for diamonds. Dimentio56 sang and everyone joined in in the beginning of the song. It went like this :

Woke up this morning on the beach,  
Started walking, it's my regular routine.  
I was on the search for some diamonds,  
Let me tell you just what I've seen.

I saw...

a castle with a view,  
fields of bamboo,  
guy from Kung Fu,  
a giant screw,  
a kangaroo,  
some chicken stew,  
and the woman who lived in a shoe.

I saw...

a white whale,  
the holy grail,  
Pirate ships without a sail,  
air mail,  
volcano fail,  
pyramids not to scale,  
and some things I should not go into detail.

You never know what you will find  
shaping a world that's in your mind.  
See for yourself and walk with me

A world of wonder, a land of beauty.  
Across the mountains and over the sea  
but I still haven't found any diamonds.

I've been walking around for miles,  
still no diamonds to be found.  
Maybe I should look underground.

I started digging a hole,  
drilling through dirt, then I fell through,  
landed in some water.  
What have I gotten myself into?

I saw...

Lava lake near the core,  
Kratos from God of War  
mushroom spore,  
liquor store,  
statue of dumbledore.

Wooden shed with a bed,  
spiders and the undead,  
arrowhead,  
loaf of bread,  
giant spool of golden thread.

I saw a sparkle in the dark.  
I put my axe right through that mark.  
At last found me some diamonds.  
Oh I'm so happy I could ride a pig!

They all sang ,and even Dimentios voice was noticed

**Well I have to say this, so in the words of chuggaconroy END OF CHAPTER!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Herobrine runs after him with a chainsaw**

**Me:R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

Life at castle bleck chapter 3

**By the way each day is a chapter, wait switch those around. Each chapter is a day. Better.**

It was a regular day at castle bleck. Outside on the front porch were two teenage girls. One a vampire princess, (acro111) the other a regular girl, other than the fact she had a fox tail and ears (icefox). Ice fox knocked on the door and was greeted by Mimi. They walked in and saw dimentio."Hi dimmy!" acro said as she hugged dimentio. Dimentio hugged her back and showed them their room. "How did you do that?" icefox asked dimentio."I didn't" he answered.

The gold and white jester who was floating in the middle of the room with his eyes closed suddenly opened his eyes and descended until his feet touched the floor." I hope you like your new room that I made. "He said.

He moved and acro and icefox saw that the room had a flat screen TV, two laptops, and about everything the two wanted.

later that daythe two were diong what they usually did , they hanged out in dimentios was doodling on one ofdimentios masks and icefox was ,as always in dimentios 56 how ever was on dimentios balcony thinking . acro noticed, walked over there and sat down by him ." whatcha doing?" acro asked dimentio 56." thinking about my past."he answered. she knew about his past,dimentio told her and icefox about how his home world, girlfriend, and his kingdom were destroyed.

" well , don't dwell on the past, look forward and enjoy today."dimentio said as he walked over.

feeling happier dimentio floated into dimentio's room and watched TV.

later that day he thought about his home-world.


	4. Chapter 4

Life at castle bleck chapter 4

Acro and ice fox were sitting in the backyard on their laptops, when they heard a shout and the sound lots of hissing. They looked up and saw dimentio56 holding a large chest (from minecraft) and that he was running from about twenty creepers. Dimentio who was walking by took one look, pulled out a yellow and purple ball from one of his pockets, and threw it at the creepers. A large portal surrounded the creepers, sucked them in and it closed. "Portal ball."Was all he said as he walked off. Dimentio56 brought the chest into dimentio's room.

He opened the chest and teleported away. Acro and icefox walked in and read a note saying that the chest was for them. The note was from dimentio56. They looked in the chest and saw hundreds of cookies.

Dimentio56 heard shouts of joy coming from dimentios room and smiled .


	5. Chapter 5

Kay, so this chapter happens right after acro111's one-shot. Oh and great one-shot acro111! Well r&r

Life at castle bleck chapter5

It was a normal day at castle bleck. Dimentio56 and acro were on the balcony talking." So, why did you save me?" dimentio56 asked. "Well unlike my parents I'm a very kind person." She answered." While I was out did you see me without my mask, or have you ever seen me without it" he asked."nope." acro said. He slowly removed his mask and he put it right by him. For the first time, acro actually saw his face, and she saw that he was as pale as she was and she wondered. "Are you- "acro said. "A vampire? No." dimentio56 finished. They both walked back into Dimentios room. Dimentio was thinking of what to do. He then snapped his fingers and a miniature fire work show appeared. It amused Mimi, so it worked. "Thanks, my arm was gonna be numb from all of her poking." Dimentio told dimentio56. "poke." Acro said as she poked Dimentio.

Later that day Dimentio thought of reading


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a normal day for the teenage, erm…. Residents of castle bleck. Dimentio56 was relaxing, until he heard a loud crash and a shout. "What now?"He said a bit annoyed. He walked into the hallway and say dimentio being thrashed by Mimi."Well that's normal." He said as he continued walking. He walked into the living room and saw Mr.L and Ludwig relaxing on the couch watching TV." I'll be out for a bit guys"dimentio56 said as he walked out the door and teleported to notch knows where.

He couldn't believe what happened. Dimentio stared at mimi as she wondered how to fix the problem."I can't believe that you got a hold of a tanooki leaf mimi, now how are you gonna get it to wear off, hmm?" he said as he thought. "Well… we could ask dimentio 56?"She said hopefully. They looked all around castle bleck for him yet they couldn't find that jester. Violet was walking down the hall and noticed that the two were looking for something. "what are you guys looking for?"She asked them." We are looking for dimentio 56, mimi got a hold of a tanooki leaf and now she is stuck with the tanooki suit, erm dress, so maybe dimentio56 might be able to help us.". "Well go ask acro, she might know where he is." Violet said.

They walked down over to across room where acro was doodling on one of dimentios masks while icefox was sleeping. 'You know where dimentio56 is acro?"dimentio asked. "No I don't dimmy, but I wonder where he is." She answered.

Meanwhile…

Dimentio56 was over at meta knight and Kirby's house. "These are good cookies meta, what's the recipe?"Dimentio56 asked as he finished eating a cookie." Well Kirby made them, your gonna have to ask him when he gets back from hyrule." Meta said in his Zorro-like voice. About a minute later Kirby bursted through the door and smiled. "I'm back!" he said as he walked over to the table." hey Kirby could you write down the recipe for these cookies for me please?"Dimentio56 asked. "Sure." Kirby said as he wrote it down. Dimentio got the recipe and teleported back to castle bleck.

Meanwhile at castle bleck…..

"You are gonna have to run into an enemy, that's one way to do it." Acro explained. "Well will it hurt?" Mimi asked. "Yes."Acro said eyes got wide and she clinged to dimentio. Just a moment later dimentio56 came holding a covered tray in one hand and a paper in the other. He set the tray on the kitchen table, and walked into nastasias room. "Can you put this in the recipe files for me?" he asked her. "Sure dimmy."She said as she hugged him. Dimentio56walked into his room and saw Mimi running from a goomba, dimentio watching nervously, and acro laughing." What in notches name is going on here?" he asked. "Well mimi got a hold of a super leaf and went tanooki. "Dimentio said as he threw a bolt of energy at the goomba turning it into a coin that acro grabbed."Hmm well let's see, aha! Here drink this mimi" dimentio56 said as he pulled a bottle from a bag he had on his bed. Mimi opened the bottle and drank it. "A revert potion always works."Dimentio56 said.

Minutes later they all ate the cookies that dimentio56 brought from Meta knight and Kirby's house.

**Ok sorry I haven't written lately, I've been a bit busy, plus writers block, more chapters to come so R&R! ~ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ok heres chapter 7**

**Herobrine :im back!**

**Me: ur not herobrine…**

**Herobrine:*unzips a zipper , is really a squid***

**Squid:hey hey heyb im a squid!1**

**Me: stop ruining my fanfic….**

**Squid:hey , hey , ima squid in a fanfic!**

**Me:…SKY!**

**Skythekidrs:*uses budder sword on squid***

**Me:thanks**

**Sky: np**

**Me: ok on to da story!**

It was a normal day at castle bleck, yet everyone was bored. "Why not a sing off?"Mimi suggested as everyone was in the living room. Everyone thought that it was a good idea. "Count Bleck is going first "said count bleck.

(song yellow submarine)

In the town where I was born  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told us of his life  
In the land of submarines  
So we sailed on to the sun  
Till we found a sea of green  
And we lived beneath the waves  
In our yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

And our friends are all aboard  
Many more of them live next door  
And the band begins to play

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

Full speed ahead, Mr. Boatswain, full speed ahead_  
_  
Full speed ahead it is, Sir  
Cut the cable, drop the cable  
Aye-aye, Sir, aye-aye  
Captain, captain

As we live a life of ease  
Every one of us (every one of us) has all we need (has all we need)  
Sky of blue (sky of blue) and sea of green (sea of green)  
In our yellow (in our yellow) submarine (submarine, a-ha!)

We all live in a yellow submarine  
A yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
A yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
"ima goin next, the green thunder is gonna win!" mr L said confidently

(Song monkey wrench)

What have we done with innocence  
It disappeared with time, it never made much sense  
Adolescent resident  
Wasting another night on planning my revenge

One in ten

Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench

All this time to make amends  
What do you do when all your enemies are friends  
Now and then I'll try to bend  
Under pressure wind up snapping in the end

One in ten

Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench_  
_

One last thing before I quit  
I never wanted any more than I could fit  
Into my head I still remember every single word  
You said and all the shit that somehow came along with it  
Still there's one thing that comforts me since I was  
Always caged and now I'm free

Don't want to be your monkey wrench  
One more indecent accident  
I'd rather leave than suffer this  
I'll never be your monkey wrench

Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench (fall in, fall out)  
Don't want to be your monkey wrench

"Hmm I guess I'm next"Mimi said as she walked up to the microphone.

(Song…call me maybe*vomits*)

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way  
I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way  
Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
but still, you're in my way  
I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way  
Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,_  
_  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?  
(Ok that was …..Great….)

"now it's my turn!"dimentio said as he grabbed the mic from Mimi.

(song, crazy train … one of mah favorites!)

All aboard

Crazy,but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe it's not too late  
To learn how to love  
And forget how to hate

Mental wounds not healing  
life's a bitter shame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role_  
_  
Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words  
Yeah

Heirs of a cold war  
That's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb  
Crazy, I just can not bare  
I'm living with something that just is't fair

Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train

dimentio56 walked up to the microphone and whispered to himself" I hope I win…"

(song , can u send me an angel,artist:the scorpions)

The wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light  
The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark

Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star

The wise man said just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns

Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star

The wise man said just raise your hand  
And reach out for the spell  
Find the door to the promised land  
Just believe in yourself  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The way out of the dark

Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star

They all then relaxed and waited for who had won the contest

**That was chapter 7, but who won? you ask. Well you, my readers are going to vote on who won. Place ya votes with ya reviews when you review, if no one vote, or only one person votes then I will choose the one persons choice, or I will chose my choice, so R&R and plz vote!**

**Random squid: I think I won!**

**Me:0-0 SKY!**

**(Sky Is seen chasing the squid)**

**\ me: R&R and vote , ~ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:ello im back, anyways plz vote for who u thought won in chapter 7(vote in reviews)**

**On to da chapter!**

It was a normal ok forget this a regular day at castle bleck. Dimentio56 was relaxing when he heard a crash and a scream. He ran to his and ludwigs, and voilets room and saw a moving carpet of ants and saw violet on her and ludwigs bed crying. He removed all of the ants with a snap of a finger. (Ludwig was at a science convention)dimentio56 walked over to her and sat by her."the ants are gone, its ok violet" he said as her crying slowed and stopped."thank you dimmy, you know how I hate insects" violet said thanking dimentio56.

Dimentio56 walked outside and onto his balcony. he thought of that day the day he met Audrey

*flashback*

_Dimentio56 had met dimentio a few weeks ago, dimentio had gone on vacation to the cyberworld with his family. The two were messing around on hoverboards when they noticed a person in a thin power suit. The person challenged dimentio56 to a race without even saying a word, so they raced. Dimentio56 almost beat the mysterious figure when it pulled forward and won. The person removed the helmetrevealing that it was a tennage girl."you're a girl?!"dimentio and dimentio56 said in unison."yep, the names Audrey, Audrey aran."Audrey said. "what's with the power suit?"dimentio56 asked her." Oh my sister samus made it for me, is light weight protective, and easy to remove" she said as she pushed a button on the wrist keypad she had on the wrist of the suit, and it slowly folded off of her turning into a pocket sized cube with a button on it."my names dimentio56, and this is dimentio"dimentio56 that day they met samus, aureys same age sister who was a tech wiz._

_* another flashback*_

_Aurdeys body went limp in dimentio56s arms after she said her last words. Dimentio56 floated to dr omegas lab, where samus was.(samus stayed at her sister audreys place every other month for visits, after she found out that her sister was gone,she never came back , and was devastated when she found out that the cyberworld was gone ) "what happened ?!"samus asked dimentio56."darkron went for me, and…. She jumped in front of me….. im sorry sam."dimentio56 said sadly."this is your fault! Just leave, go!" she said as she pushed him out the door.(btw dr. omega is her grandfather) she never talked to him, or saw him since…_

_*end of flash back*_

_Samus arrived at the door, she was good friends with Mario, who recommended her to visit castle bleck._ Dimentio56 walked and answered the door, and saw samus in her zero suit, carrying her power suit. Their eyes locked and samus spoke up. " I forgive you dimmy, it wasn't your fault." she said as she put down the power suit and hugged him.

After samus left dimentio56 was happy that samus forgave him.

**End of chapter! Remember R&R and vote for chapter 7's winner!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

It was, not a normal day for the residents of castle bleck, for acro and dimentio had touched a very odd rock…and they switched bodies. Acro was happy, for we all know that she is a dimentio fangirl, and has wondered what it would be like to be him, meanwhile dimentio was utterly freaked out about it."I am in across body, I feel creeped out mimi." Dimentio said in acros voice as it came from her mouth." I am talking in her voice…." Dimentio oh forget it… dimacro said creeped out."its ok dimmy, we just need to find that rock" mimi said." i cant belive it! im my fandom!" acmentio said. mimi quickley found the rock and walked up to acmentio and said"acro, dimentio, both of u touch the rock...NOW..."."but...fine..."acmentio and dimacro both touched the rock and went back to normal."now..to destroy this rock..." mimi said as she smashed it to pieces, putting the pieces into a trashcan.

**i just did it...i went over 8 chapters...YYEEAAAAAAAAA!  
**

**invaderstar29: hello dimentio96**

**me: oh, hey star...**

**invaderstar29: thats invader star...**

**me:*makes it rain***

**invaderstar29:*pulls out umbrella* im an irken... u know i hate rain...**

**me: i know...*stops rain***

**both: WELL R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**me:its been a little while, so... heres chater 10!**

dimentio was asleep, on his bed with the door open, and considering that it was a BIG mistake , because acro could prank him any way she pleased...the jester woke up, and heard silence...it was a bit dark..so he turned his light walked into the living room, turned the light on and..." SURPRISE!" all of castle bleck shouted at dimentio, as he turned the light on."aww thanks guys..."dimentio said as he saw the decorations."happy birthday dim"dimentio56 said as he hugged dimentio."here, i got you something..."dimentio 56 said as he pulled a pokeball from his pocket, giving it to tossed it, and out came an abra."nice.. ive always wanted one..." dimentio said as acro walked up to him." i also got ya somthing dimmy.."acro said as she handed a box to opened it and inside was an ocarina."i DID not steal it from link..ok..maybe it did... point is happy birthday dimmy" she said as the 3 walked up and began eating the cake.

later that day...

dimentio was passed out, asleep on the living room floor, he was lifted by dimentio56, and put in his room."g'night bro.." dimentio56 said to dimentio as he shut the door...

**me:ok.. a little short, but still good , right? anyways R&R!**


End file.
